Survivor
by proud.hufflepuff27
Summary: Luna and Ginny are living a happy life together. So... What will happen when Luna starts getting notes in strange places, her bag, her tea cup, her shoe. And worse- what will happen when tragedy strikes?


Prologue, 1997

Do you know what love is like? Maybe you've never felt it. It's like living all your life at the beach, but never going off the sand. When you finally dive into the water you get hit with a tidal wave, 10 feet tall. I think I might just be the luckiest person in the world. I've found my wave so early, at only 16 years old. My wave is Ginny Weasley.

"Luna!" I jumped up, startled. She laughed and caught up to me, bending down to pick up the books I dropped in fright. She's so beautiful when she laughs. Her chocolate eyes scrunch up, her stick straight flaming red hair falls over her face. She hands my books to me. Her soft hand brushes a lock of my hair behind my ear. I blushed softly.

"You scared me. I'm still not used to people talking to me," Ginny grabbed my hand, "I get it. People are so close-minded. When I came out they wouldn't talk to me for a month… and I was popular to start with," I giggled, "Yeah, 'Loony Lovegood' isn't so popular, huh?" She gave me a fierce look, "If anyone calls you that while I'm around I'll hex them into oblivion. Anyway… we're both going to Charms now, so come on!" She dragged me behind her, my heels tried to dig into the ground, but failed, slipping on the polished wooden floorboards.

Charms seemed to last a lifetime. My anxiety was taking over me. I felt eyes boring into the back of my head. At some point in the middle of class I broke out in a cold sweat, my blond hair stuck to my forehead and got caught in my lip gloss. My heart was pounding in my throat. I never thought people would make such a big deal about something stupid like me dating a girl. I thought I heard whispers of people talking about me, saying my name. I looked over at Ginny and she didn't even seem to care, or maybe she didn't notice. She was too absorbed in perfecting the Aguamenti charm. It felt like the world was flying past me in a whurl of color and sounds, and I was all alone in a bubble, a gray cloud in a blue sky. Sure, Ginny had gone through something like this, but she didn't understand how I felt. She didn't know what it was like not to have everyone adore her.

When Charms was finally over stuffed my books hap-hazardly in my bag and slung it over my shoulder. The only people left in the room were me and Poppy Allans. She was leaning against a pillar in the corner of the room, watching me. I closed my eyes and sent a small prayer that she wouldn't say anything to me. She strolled over to me and pulled a lock of strawberry blond hair behind her pale ear. She sneered at me.

"What?" I asked. She shrugged. "Oh, nothing," I arched an eyebrow suspiciously, "Alright then… Have a good afternoon," I turned from her to leave the room when she pushed me to the ground. "Agh!" I shrieked, "Run off and fucking die, you slag," She smiled at me in a sickly sweet way and scoffed at me, "You're so pathetic, Luna. Get your shit together."

"I don't know how," I whispered to myself, but when I looked up again, she was gone. I felt tears well up in my eyes and when I close them they overflow, streaking down my face. I takes me a long time to stagger to my knees, then to my feet.

It's my free period, and I know exactly how I'm going to spend it. It changes every time. Probably because I'm young, and I don't really know what I need. Or what I want. All I know is that I need an escape.

I'm breathless by the time I climb four flights of stairs. The tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy loomed over me. "I need to be reassured" I breathed deeply and looked up. A large oak door appeared in the solid wall in front of me. The Room of Requirement.

I grasped the brass handle and pushed the door open. In front of me stood a quaint house on top of a hill, painted pale yellow. Green grass with a slight dew was surrounded by a purple picket fence. There was a slight chilly breeze running through my hair. I smiled slightly. The front door was painted pastel blue. "My favorite color!" I whispered. I opened the door. I knew they wouldn't be able to be able to see me. A little boy toddled into a motherly woman's arms. The woman had short ginger hair that has cropped at her chin. The smile lines on her face didn't make her look old, but instead like a woman who had spent much of her life laughing. The boy laughed and kissed her on the cheek, "Good job sweetie!" the mom cooed. An older girl, maybe five or six, came rumbling down the stairs and into the room,. "Mummy said we can go get ice cream! Can we? Pleaaase?" Older Ginny smiled at her daughter, "Of course sweetie! Just go put on your wellies, it looks as though a storm might be coming," The girl smiled wide, showing a gap where her top front teeth should be.

"Luna? Anwen said that you said we were going to go get ice cream? Are you coming?" Ginny called. I heard a dreamy voice waft from the top of the steps, "Yes, I'm coming, just give me a moment! Olive spoiled her nappy!" Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed a cagoule from the coat rack, shoving it in her bag, just in case.

I heard myself cry, "Watch out, I'm coming!" I gasped when my older self slid down the polished railing of the staircase, laughing with joy. "Oh my goodness Luna! Not with the baby!" Ginny admonished. Luna looked at her feet, "Sorry," She whispered. Ginny chuckled to herself. "It's fine. Let's go everyone," She made a beckoning motion with her hand. "WAIT- Where's Josh?" Luna asked. Ginny closed her eyes and shook her head in surrender. "Luna, you'd lose your eyes if they weren't in your skull!" Luna threw her head back and laughed heartily, gasping and wiping tears from her eyes. Ginny was staring at her, shaking her head. "In the kitchen," Luna said. At that moment there came a crashing sound from the room next to them. Josh waddled into the room sheepishly, with a broken cookie jar in his sticky fists. "Sorry," Luna stepped in- It's ok Josh, we'll clean it up when we get home. We're going to get ice cream," Josh's eyes lit up and he dropped the jar with a crash and grabbed his coat, then watched his parents and sisters in earnesty. "Well, are we going?" He asked.

I quickly got out of the way when I realised I was standing right in front of the front door where they needed to exit. I moved a few steps to the side until my calf was flushed against a flowerpot. I watched the family, my family, walk out the front door, laughing at a joke someone had told. I was holding the baby, Ginny was holding Josh's hand and Anwen was "Leading the way". As I watched them descend the hill I watched as everything starting falling away. This usually didn't happen. In fact, it had never happened before. I gulped. Suddenly, everything was gone. I was alone, in a dark void. I heard the sound of a door opening and I whirled around to see Ginny. The real Ginny.

"I had a feeling you would be here," She said. She walked over to me in her shiny black school shoes that didn't make a sound on the empty ground. She wasn't carrying anything. It wasn't black anymore. Small swirls of color, red and blue, started appearing around us. Ginny grabbed my hand for the second time that day and pressed her body against mine. Her brown eyes met my grey ones. I had never been the first one to initiate anything, really. But I couldn't resist her. The smell of her perfume was intoxicating. I pressed my lips to hers and closed my eyes. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I put mine on her shoulders. I felt like I could never be close enough to her. Ever.


End file.
